


you must know life to see decay

by Manuuchin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blanket Permission, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuuchin/pseuds/Manuuchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s magic didn’t manifest until he was almost sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must know life to see decay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpirePlanet95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpirePlanet95/gifts).



> Fiiinally it's done. Joining the BB was fun and I'm super happy I managed to actually finish the fic :D Thanks, mods, for doing this! Title from Mumford & Sons "After the Storm" song.
> 
> [EmpirePlanet95](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpirePlanet95): this is for you! Thanks for that brainstorming session before I even joined the BB. A huge thank to [Milo](http://milojames.tumblr.com/) for the beta - I really appreciated your help :) (any mistakes left are my own). So much love for [n-exhibits](http://n-exhibits.tumblr.com/) and the amazing art N did. It's lovely and just what I wanted! [Go give it some love](http://n3ongold3n.tumblr.com/post/149508941491/because-of-but-also-despite-my-awful-time) <3

“Hey, Kageyama, when can we meet for the project?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama, being a Void element, could enhance anyone’s magic. Kageyama was…He was good. Great even. His robes were already iridescent, teachers liked to compare him to the creator of the 52 cards and students would call him King behind his back. And he was – and Hinata was–

Hinata wanted to be better. Hinata’s magic didn’t manifest until he was almost sixteen and his robes were still pink. Some students who looked younger than him had elemental colors appear on theirs.

Kageyama’s magic, on the other hand, had manifested when he was three. He enrolled when he was seven and it was obvious he was a great caster. He used a wand, with a wand case, so no one knew what his wand was made of, but there was a rumour in school that his was cherry wood. Hinata wouldn’t doubt it. Hinata, on the other hand, had started later and he still had trouble with spells. Plus he also didn’t have a reliable way of doing magic.

So the teachers had paired them off in order for Kageyama to boost Hinata’s magic, but it wasn’t working. Hinata had asked Oikawa to trade places with Kageyama because his robes were a pale yellow now and the Government already had a job for him when he graduated. But Oikawa had looked at him and said that his magic wasn’t compatible with his. Something about potential and practice.

* * *

Sixteen wasn’t an uncommon age for magic awakening, what with hormonal imbalances and puberty, but by then Hinata had resigned himself to watch as Natsu did accidental magic across the house. That time she silenced him for twenty-four hours because he was being too loud was the strongest accidental magic she had done so far, and Hinata had never been more jealous yet proud of what his sister could do.

Their mom was excited because with Natsu she had been able to take books out and to start saving extra money for Natsu’s Mahoutokoro material list. She would hint that there was more to magic than just basic household spells when they were growing up, and they would wonder what could be better than watching the dishes wash themselves. When they grew, and Hinata didn’t show anything but Natsu revealed magic, she started talking more and being freer with her own magic.

Giving accurate weather reports and keeping the buildings stable after magic disruption were some of the things their mother saw at her work in the Government, but that’s not all. Natsu started practicing correct word pronunciation, haikus and proverbs to see which casting fit her best. She was very good at using lullabies. Hinata had had to stop himself from sleeping while he waited for her to finish her shower.

Sometimes it was lonely in the house, especially since Natsu got to talk to their mom about spells she was learning and how her pink robe would change once she started boarding at the school. He got jealous over the things that she could do and tried to make it better by being the best brother. Anyway, it was pretty cool what she could do; not only the dishes now, but also close her eyes and find the house keys no matter where they were. It was also not bad at Yukigaoka Junior High. Hinata had volleyball, and while it wasn’t magical to beg his friends to help him out with the game, the strain of his legs when he ended practice was something to feel good about.

He considered asking for the grant-wishing witch once to also have magic, but he felt as if he didn’t have anything to give as payment that would be equal to what he wanted. He wanted to perform magic as much as he wanted to go to Nationals so who knew what she would ask in return.

There were days when he would come across a manga and wonder if that actually happened over the magical world and the mangaka had taken artistic license or if this was one of those things that was just fiction. Or he would stay up late, and one volleyball visualization would turn into him having a robe that was as bright as the Tokyo Tower at night. But that was ok, because Hinata would go to Karasuno High and compete professionally and he would have a different magic then.

Then the Small Giant retired and Hinata didn’t know what to feel.

* * *

It wasn’t like the Small Giant was competing in the national team or anything, but he knew the Olympic scouts were going to his games for a while now and Hinata was excited to see where that could go. If he made it into the team then Hinata could as well someday. His jump still left Hinata breathless and aching. He would be like him one day. But then he just – disappeared and his team released a statement saying that the Small Giant was taking some time off for personal matters and they would release more information when necessary.

Hinata had been at school and he clearly remembers Izumi coming out of the teacher’s room and shouting: “Hinata! Hey, Hinata! On the TV – the Small Giant is retiring!”

And then he was home.

No one was at home when he got there because it was still school time and his mom worked until six in the afternoon and Hinata could only try to breathe because the Small Giant was Hinata’s goal and –

Then he was in their backyard. Then at the animal shelter three blocks away. Then, then, then –

When his mom finally got home, he was standing in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner. She asked him to tell her what had happened. The school had called her just as she was leaving work and because apparently the house smelled like magic. Every time he tried to explain, he could only hear Izumi’s word echoing in his ears before he would be back at school. Then he’d be at the intersection near their house, and then he was on the road he biked on the weekends.

When he got home again, this time in the bathroom, his legs were shaking and he was so hungry and so tired. He didn’t want to blink. He knew he had cried because his body was done and he could only think “retired retired retired” and his brain wouldn’t stop. Then he was standing in the school’s court. He called his mom and Natsu to pick him up on that last stop when he realized he wasn’t moving anymore. He slept on the way home. And when he woke up, he was so afraid of that second where his stomach would clench and he could appear somewhere, anywhere.

His magic had awoken.

Watching Natsu grow as a witch, Hinata wondered what would have happened if this were him: would he have to learn Latin because his wand only wanted to obey those words? Would he work for the Government like his mother? Would he be able to talk to animals?

But he never stopped to think what having magic would feel like. It was more than the energy he had when he had a good day with Izumi and Kouji and volleyball. His body tingled with the need to do something, anything, now now now. He knew that most young wizards couldn’t do wandless magic but he felt like he could move the Earth twice and still have energy to finally fix the house’s fence. He had to _go_.

His mom had to hold him back with her Earth energy. It was a Thursday and his mom explained that she called the Department of Wizard Education and they had to _Obliviate_ Izumi. And the people who had seen Hinata pop in the locations. And explain why he left school. Teachers were not aware of magic but most school headmasters knew about it in case of magic awakening, like Hinata’s.

“Mom, they cast it in Latin? Will Izumi forget everything?” Hinata asked. His mom just looked at him and sighed.

“It is a strong spell whether you cast it in Latin or not. But Izumi, and the others, will only forget the moment you _Apparated_ ,” she said.

He didn’t know what to say. He had _Apparated_. Alone. And now that he had a name for that moment when trees become asphalt in technicolor, he just wanted to try again. Even if it left his ears ringing. He closed his eyes and tried again. When he opened them, his mom was smiling at him.

“It won’t work like that. You had a spike of emotions that triggered your magic. I admit it was impressive the amount of times you were gone, but _Apparition_ is not easy, not a game. When you reach Mahoutokoro you’ll learn with the other students how to properly do it,” she said. It was a bit of a scolding, but she wasn’t as tense as she was before they talked.

And what she said finally made sense to him. “Mahoutokoro? Me?” He said. He hugged his mom real tight then grabbed Natsu because he would burst with happiness. He was going to Mahoutokoro! They were hugging and Natsu was singing for confetti to come out of the light bulb.

His mom, looking at the letter she had been exchanging with the school, said that it was best for him to finish the school year at Yukigaoka because he only had a few more weeks left. In the meantime, he would get a wand and find his casting style. And a cellphone that would work around Minami Iwo Jima’s magical barrier.

* * *

It had been weird talking to Izumi. Not only because he didn’t remember Hinata’s burst of magic, but because he would freeze whenever he saw Hinata practicing with a ball. It is true that the Small Giant is Hinata’s inspiration and goal and it was because of him that Hinata is so dedicated. He hated the word “retired” now but, in the end, Hinata still loved volleyball. He wouldn’t give up having people notice his game, or of surpassing the Small Giant but. _Magic_.

He had never paid much attention in classes, but now it was harder because he wanted to practice spells he didn’t know about and catch up to Natsu. Her robes were still pink, but paler and there were days that he saw a rainbow when she took them off at the house.

On the weekend, his mom took them through an alley near the train station and he was inside a wand shop. It was brightly lit, with celebrities’ wand replicas displayed in the front, wand cases to the left and a mirror to the right. An old witch came out from the back, asking if he wanted to upgrade his wand or get the newest wand case that _Jump_ had made available just yesterday.

“He actually needs to test for elements. He just awoke his magic,” his mom said. The witch looked at him and took out five rocks from the counter. And Hinata knew what the colors on them meant: blue for Water, brown for Earth, grey for Wind, red for Fire and no color for Void. He went for the red one, because that was Natsu’s element so that should run in the family.

But touching it didn’t do anything for him. Nor Water or Earth, like his mom’s. He didn’t want to touch Void because the odds of being chosen by it would be like winning the lottery when he didn’t even bet. So he picked up the Wind rock and he could feel the cool breeze coming from the ocean in his face and feel the flap of wings at his back. He thought, with a Wind element, he would have summoned tornadoes or levitated. But this was also nice. Peaceful.

“Wonderful! Now for a wand core,” she owner said. In the end, after presenting him with at least five options, he left with a Sycamore wood with a phoenix feather core, twelve and three quarters inches wand that was reasonably supple in flexibility.

He also bought his pink robes–it was heavy to hold but as soon as he tried it on, it was as if he had a light shirt on–and he tried to plead for a pet, but his mom reminded him that Owls were too expensive since cell phones were allowed inside the school. And only a few students were allowed cats because they could talk and no one wanted to go against the Ethics Board. Especially since Granger-Weasley changed international law regarding magical creatures. He did get a never-ending writing pen and a gift card for the potions store.

* * *

At home, Hinata tried _Wingardium Leviosa!_ but either his pronunciation was bad or his wand didn’t want to obey Latin spells. He tried some proverbs he knew and even some English words, but to be honest he didn’t want to cast like that. His memory wasn’t that great for it.

His mom reminded him of his element and he tried singing like Natsu did when younger. Her lullabies were stronger now, but magic came easier when she was inside a fire circle and her eyes closed.

He tried lullabies, Shomyo chant and even anime songs and his hand would tense–as if aware that air would be expelled–whenever he tried them while pointing towards his blanket but then, when nothing changed, his wand would shut down. The vibrations coming from his vocal chords made him clench in anticipation but nothing was really happening. He was so frustrated that he flinged his wand across the bed, making a _whoosh_ sound. His pillow levitated. He stared. His wand was vibrating and not only the pillow, but now his school books and the TV control were levitating.

So he started practicing waving his wand wildly and things happened. He couldn’t wait for Mahoutokoto.

* * *

Natsu didn’t tell him that Mahoutokoro had volleyball teams (“There are some things that even non-magicals can’t know,” she said). Or that muggle sports had migrated to the school because _Quidditch_ was elite. Hinata had dreamed of being a seeker and with his quick reflexes he reckoned he would’ve been good, but he could have magic _and_ volleyball now so there was no contest. Plus, _Quidditch_ tryouts only happened for second and third years in preparation for the National team. Maybe in the future.

Mahoutokoro was big. It didn’t seem like it; when he arrived, he was so afraid of falling into the dormant volcano that he didn’t pay much attention to the outside walls. But inside the palace it felt like he had plenty of space to walk around to find anything. There were golden ornaments going up to the ceiling and the dorms had a mixture of old wooden furniture and a new TV set. Hinata shared with six other students, but they were older and he barely saw them. Apparently, upperclassmen had more freedom to do their classes so they could focus on their intensive training before graduation. It was not mandatory, but the school wanted the student to at least try reaching a yellow colored robe if possible. If not, then focus on the elemental training. It was about honour and how they would present themselves into society after they graduated. Hinata would _not_ think about that too much.

* * *

The teachers assessed his abilities and placed him in History of Magic, Applied Magic for a Busy Life, Magical Artefacts, Technology and Magic: an Overview, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had to take remedial Potions twice a week until he could actually follow what was happening in the brewing process. The teachers reassured him that waving his wand around to cast was all well and good but not efficient so he would have to meet with the Casting Club every Tuesday to develop a better style.

Before starting classes, he learned the spell that allowed him to read magical books by revealing the printed letters. Whenever he flipped Natsu’s book at home, he wouldn’t be able to focus on the words and gave up. But now information was there and he had a lot of catching up. Who knew Emperor Jimmu had the brightest yellow robe in Japanese history?

Students looked at him weird in the classroom that first week. It was either his height, his hair or his robe. They had thought he was lost but when he explained that no, his magic was just late, they would look at his hair. An orange so bright it could only mean he’s half, as if already classifying him a stranger. Hinata would only look at the person until they awkwardly welcomed him to the class. And when he couldn’t make spells work most of the time, he would end without a partner for some activities.

He met Lev in History of Magic. He was a transfer student and his robes were already Earth element colors. He was having trouble not with the history aspect itself, but with applying his knowledge in a different environment. So they made him take the class as an elective to catch up with Japanese magic course. Lev also wanted to join the Volleyball team and, like Hinata, wanted to be the ace. Hinata never slept in History of Magic because Lev’s foot would tap tap tap unconsciously and there were days that it felt like an earthquake about to happen.

Lev introduced him to Kenma. Or well, Hinata introduced himself to Kenma because he was always with a game on his hand and Hinata wanted to know the practical approach to Technology and Magic. Kenma didn’t explain things to him because it was tiring, but he didn’t mind when Hinata tried the theories on his console. Kenma also had a cat: a white and grey thing that would hiss at everyone. Neko-chan didn’t talk to Hinata, which hurt a little bit until Lev told him that he was sure the cat only spoke with Kenma and Kuroo. It was funny to watch Kenma’s Water magic interact with Kuroo’s Fire. Hinata thought Water elements would be as soothing as sea water, but Kenma was as sharp as a waiting puddle.

Hinata didn’t know how their friendship worked because Kuroo was so active and made sure to talk to all Fire elements in the school and Hinata was sure Natsu had a crush. Like her, Kuroo wasn’t shy about expressing himself and his best trick was summoning fire without a wand. He would have a smirk on his face as if challenging the students to mock him. Kuroo would seek Kenma out whenever they had a break and he sometimes gave pointers out to Hinata. He also introduced him to Daichi, the captain of the Casting Club and one of the captains of the volleyball team.

When Hinata first attended the club, Daichi was away, talking to other club presidents about room reservation and time management. Apparently Michimiya’s Arithmancy Club needed more space for their meeting. Sugawara, the one who run the club whenever Daichi wasn’t around, asked him about his style and when Hinata stammered that he made _whooshing_ magic, Suga just smiled and said he’d pair him with Azumane, another Wind element.

Over the next meetings, he discovered that Daichi practiced Earth magic and his tree barrier was a beautiful and strong thing to behold. Whenever he was pissed, he would make the floor tremble. Suga would snicker because Daichi was being a douche, but the rest of the students didn’t know that. Sugawara knew that when Daichi was really mad it felt like Earth’s gravity would root you on the spot, making you unable to move.

Kiyoko was his DADA remedial teacher and she was fierce. Hinata still don’t know what her element is because she is so good with every spell she casts. And she did it in _Latin_. Hinata was a bit in love. She talked to him about Unforgivable Curses and taught him to read magic past people’s robes.

When she tried to help him with his magic suggesting the club’s meeting, he had to admit that they were cool but not really helpful. It was amazing to watch what the other students could do with their wands, but he was still waving his wand around until there was a _whoosh_ sound and magic happened.

Moving his wand around disrupted the class and his arms were straining. Hinata tried whistling as well, but his throat would dry and he had to concentrate really hard to whistle and think of what he wanted to do and point his wand. Tsukishima would always stop doing his casting and send a smirk his way. The asshole cast using moon magic to enhance his Wind magic and that was _unfair_ because who could rely on such an unpredictable method? (It was, Hinata grudgingly admitted, amazing to watch Tsukishima’s magic. Hinata could only describe it as a vortex, pulling you closer as he cast using rhyming words to make and change things.)

When Kiyoko realized he hadn’t met Azumane yet, she went to talk to Nishinoya. Hinata had seen him around the school, always smiling and moving between circles of friends. Noya didn’t wear his robes and Hinata wasn’t sure how he hadn’t been expelled. He was small but Hinata only realized that when the stopped moving. Before, he was as big as a mountain: steady and reliable. If hearts could come out of eyes, Hinata was sure Nishinoya’s would have when Kiyoko asked him to talk for a moment. Yet when she mentioned Azumane, he went still. And Hinata felt as if he was falling head first into a fire pit. They talked for a little while and then Nishinoya made some excuse and left.

Now it was almost Golden Week and Hinata still hadn’t met Azumane. Hinata was dreading and feeling excited about the break. He wanted to go home and just practice without worrying about classes.

Before he left, Kiyoko asked him to follow her because she had someone she wanted him to meet.

Azumane Asahi was nothing and everything like Hinata had imagined. He was tall and Hinata could feel the breeze closing around him. When he looked at the two of them, Azumane smiled and Hinata thought that maybe he could see the clouds.

Yet when Kiyoko explained Hinata’s situation, he mumbled “sorry, can’t help” and left. Kiyoko watched him walk away and then looked at Hinata.

“I’ll ask Yukie to talk to Bokuto. He might practice with you until then,” Kiyoko said. Whomever Bokuto was, he didn’t. Exams were coming up and the Club meetings slowed down a bit.

Hopefully when he got back from the break things would be better. On the other hand, after the break they would have volleyball practice matches with Kenma’s team and they seemed ready for action whereas his team was struggling without a proper Ace.

* * *

Hinata enjoyed Magical Artefacts the most. He loved looking at photographs, and he appreciated public transportation more because he knew now how magic helps the underground system. It was interesting to learn about the magic lamp and transforming devices, such as the moon brooch. But what was best about Magical Artefacts was that Kageyama wasn’t in the class.

Hinata didn’t go out of his way to antagonize people. He still had some years at Mahoutokoro with most of his classmates so he shouldn’t make it harder on himself. Excluding those students that would whisper whenever they saw him, Hinata made a point to be friendly. But Kageyama made Hinata nervous and his magic was better and Hinata shouldn’t be bitter but he was.

He had been in awe at the way Kageyama’s colors would come and go in his peripheral vision. He was quiet in most of the classes, but in Applied Magic professor Ukai would make him practice with all the students. Void element did make casting easier, lighter. As if Kageyama knew instinctively how to make others better.

With Hinata it wasn’t different. He would just have to point his wand and things would transform. Sometimes even without having to say anything. Or he would feel so much pressure that he wanted to break something. Yet whenever Kageyama would move on, Hinata’s magic wouldn’t work properly. He could still charm most objects and make things fluctuate. And it was frustrating because Kageyama was getting impatient that Hinata wasn’t improving.

Some students took notice of that and began teasing Hinata, saying that his wand wanted to bond with Kageyama’s. Which was ridiculous because only same element could bond and make magic stronger.

Professor Ukai told them to practice over the break and Hinata was hoping they could improve if their classmates weren’t around to watch them.

“Meet me here tomorrow,” Kageyama replied when Hinata asked about their project. Hinata nodded, because he would get better.

To make things worse, Kageyama was a setter. And it surprised no one that he was a great one.

When tryouts had happened earlier in the school year, Hinata impressed Daichi and the team with his jump and fast skills. But Daichi was the only one from the captains that came talk to him and say he could join his team.

Although Oikawa didn’t go talk to Kageyama, Hinata knew he had been looking. Ushijima too. So was Hinata. Kageyama’s setting was different than his magic. With a volleyball, Kageyama was precise, sharp, as if time itself stopped for him to assess the situation so he could pass the ball. But his magic was different. Quiet and unassuming, Kageyama’s casting combined the four elements and Hinata could swear that he could get a glimpse of the future even with his eyes open.

But that didn’t change the fact that Hinata didn’t know how to cast stable spells. Hinata felt unstable whenever he saw Kageyama do anything with his own magic.

The one thing he learned in class was that magic wasn’t straightforward. England required students to use wand and spells in Latin because it was tradition for them. But magic, like its users, were very subjective and Japan didn’t allow its wizards to be molded into a single system. That’s why they allowed such young children in school: that way it was easier to know if the student needed a wand or if they might need something else to help control the space between here and there, life and death.

Some students were classic types: casting with wands and having to pronounce the spells. Some were not: Hinata had seen Yachi from class 5 using English to grow plants without the use of a wand. He was also present when Tanaka and Yamamoto dueled to impress Kiyoko and the clashing of Fire elemental magic was pretty epic. They would heal each other instead of harming because their intent wasn’t to do wrong: just to have Kiyoko acknowledge them.

Hinata had tried other methods but his wand would obey some days and not the others. It appeared to like Kageyama – or to be fair, it appeared to like any Void element. Oikawa and Ushijima weren’t the only ones like Kageyama. There was one student, that Hinata hasn’t been able to catch his name, who would go around the tatami floors making it shinier. He had curly hair and was always wearing a surgical mask. Even Hinata felt the commanding presence of his magic. Whenever he saw him, Hinata would cast a cleaning spell without fail and he wasn’t sure why.

His teachers kept telling Hinata that magic takes time. He’s trying to rush something that should’ve come naturally. His Apparition hadn’t happened again but they were confident that he had a lot of magic and it was just a matter of time before it worked.

* * *

In volleyball, things had changed. He knew most of the team because of the Casting Club and those he didn’t know well, like Yamaguchi and Ennoshita, he made sure to watch them. The court had a dampening spell so there was no magic interference in the game. Without their robes, it was easy to get into the game because Hinata wasn’t distracted trying to guess what they could do with their magic.

Daichi told them they would have a month to practice with the team and then they would start the games with others. Volleyball wasn’t like Quidditch, with points and eliminations, but they still had a system where they tried to follow National’s calendar. No one was actually going, but the idea that they could only fueled their excitement. They decided which days and time they could practice and Hinata could not believe how steady Nishinoya was on the court. And that the other captains hadn’t chosen Kageyama for themselves. Which had confused Hinata at first.

Now Hinata knew that Kageyama’s complete nickname had nothing to do with his robe but was about volleyball. They called him King of the Court. He dominated the game, was demanding and brash whenever he played and the students who had been with him until now were wary of him. Envious. Hinata could relate. Yet he knew that Kageyama’s passion was real and he meant it when he said he would only step out of the court if he lost.

That’s why Hinata asked him for a toss instead of practicing with Suga like he had been doing. There are many students that he still can’t tell their magical element and Sugawara was one of them. Yet on the court and out of it, he was the same and the way he made Hinata feel didn’t change: like being warm after a hot cup of chocolate. Suga’s play was refreshing and he made it easier for Hinata to get along with everyone. Hinata was grateful, but he was done being safe so he went after Kageyama.

“Toss me a ball,” Hinata said. Hinata had interrupted Kageyama and Tanaka’s routine but they were almost done with practice, so it was fine.

“Fine, but it won’t matter,” Kageyama said. Hinata didn’t even care because he had a feeling it would work.

It did. It was great. Quick-set. There was no magic on the court but Hinata felt the same naturalness that he did when they charmed things for class. The ball just went straight and so fast that Hinata barely opened his eyes. It was a freak accident that the team wanted to see again. Excluding Hinata, all of the players knew about each other. Teams with Iwaizumi and Bokuto were no laughing matter, and that was not even considering Ushijima, but now they would make it happen.

“That was great, Hinata!” Noya said and Daichi had this intense grin. Kageyama didn’t show much but Hinata had seen how he had relaxed a bit. Kageyama also started looking more his way, assessing him. Hinata could only look back. As if to say _I got this, choose me, we will win_.

* * *

During the break, Hinata and Kageyama finally figured a way for Hinata to cast. He would write the kanji with the correct stroke order using his wand and pronouncing it. Hinata had a bad habit of not knowing all of them, but this was a challenge he would overcome. But because Hinata didn’t know all of them, as if anyone _could_ , some of the things he wrote didn’t align with what he said and thus he would end up with a mixture of magic objects.

Professor Takeda had helped them out after Daichi introduced Hinata and Kageyama to him. Takeda had experience with students who awakened their magic late. It was all about timing and making it work like you and magic were a well oiled cog. Takeda explained that Hinata needed help channelling his magic since he had never learned how to and later he wouldn’t need to. That’s why he worked well with Void elements. With such elemental magic near, Hinata’s intent became clearer. Because his wand was not a mind reader, he had to train himself as if he would other abilities.

He could use a device like the rubber band used by beginners to use chopsticks. He would add that to his wand and channeling his magic would be easier. Golden Week wasn’t so bad. He even managed to memorize five more kanji by the end of it. He and Kageyama too had managed to get their quick-set working.

Without the magic dampening on Hinata’s backyard, every time they practiced their oddball combo Hinata would tingle. Kageyama was sharper and it felt like going on a rollercoaster without seat belts. They didn’t miss and they didn’t stop. Kageyama grudgingly said that Hinata’s focus while striking the ball with the aid of magic always made him want to be better because the intensity of Hinata’s desire was so powerful it commanded something in Kageyama to be bolder. Now they only needed Azumane to join them.

Hinata was still glad that he didn’t share Magical Artefacts with Kageyama. But now it was because Hinata always felt warm whenever he saw Kageyama doing magic. Hinata didn’t know when he stopped looking at him because he had to learn something and when he did it because he wanted to.

* * *

Hinata turned 16 in June and he got an exploding cake for his birthday. Natsu kept singing so that the spark from the candle didn’t go out. He thought about inviting the guys to his place to celebrate, but everyone was tense after midterm results. It was weird to measure their knowledge with tests in an environment that had magic. The robes were more of a measuring structure of their potential, but apparently you can’t grade a color. So they had to sit down and do theoretical and practical exams and Hinata isn’t too sure how his grades were calculated. He was just glad that his name wasn’t the last one on the announcing boards.

As a first year, he didn’t have to worry too much about his position on the ranking. But third years did. The Gvernment would provide internships to the top 10 students not based on robe color and the pressure increased if someone actually wanted a job there. Hinata knew that some students wanted to join the Department of Applied Research and even the Health Department. If one got an internship with them, it would certainly open many doors.

It was a bit after the results were out that some students reported unusual magic in one of the palace’s entrance. No one said directly what happened, but there were whispers of the Imperius Curse but no one knew for sure. Mahoutokoro wasn’t a big school: they weren’t the only one in Japan and China for sure had at least three schools bigger than them to receive Asian students. Yet spells like these made students not know or see anything–no one wanted to implicate themselves and thus Mahoutokoro became a big school.

To do a Reverse Spell in all the students’ wands to catch any suspicious activities was not productive. It also went against the Privacy Code that the school had implemented because they had underage students. Hinata had heard that this was not the first time someone reported Dark Magic: there was a rumor that someone attempted Human Transmutation years and years ago. But since no one had their robes whitened, the school couldn’t officially start a case. The school board tried to change the robe system because of that, but the logic behind such magical garment was sound: students’ growth could be measured and they could have a record of who was part of what element.

Last year the school had to dismantle a sacrificial ritual burrow. Remains of animals were found and the school didn’t reveal the intent behind it, but they had been worried. The place–across one wing and the other, behind a delicate painting of waves–was banned now because there was still residue of Dark Magic in it. The upperclassmen said that it was possible that Aurors would be contacted to start an investigation because this couldn’t be ignored anymore.

Because of this, things at practice was strained.

“Alright, this is not working,” Daichi said. No one contradicted. Their minds were not in the game. “But we still need the practice, so we will go outside and run around the Quidditch pitch. Let’s go!”

On their way there, Hinata thought he had seen Azumane’s back and went to look for him after practice. Kageyama tagged along because he wanted to know who had been their ace.

Azumane had indeed been close by. And he was sweating, as if he had participated in the training with them from a distance. He was very polite but closed off when the two asked what had happened for him to quit playing.

“I just don’t like it anymore,” he said. But Hinata wasn’t convinced. Neither was Kageyama. They explained that the team was better now and they had a chance. That their magic had never been this pleased. _Teamwork_. That was what their magic felt like when they managed to play as hard as they wanted.

“Can you come practice with the club, then?” Kageyama asked. Hinata wasn’t the only one surprised by it. Kageyama had been more open since Golden Week but some students didn’t know what to make of the change. He paid close attention to everyone on the club and on the team and Hinata was sure that he was using both places to improve his setting. “Hinata is Wind element and I can’t help him much now,” he said. Hinata frowned: that wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t also the truth.

They had talked to Takeda and truth to be told Hinata was fumbling a lot with the kanji. He managed to memorize some but even basic ones had started giving him trouble. In Applied Magic, Takeda and Ukai made Hinata do magic not only saying what he wanted, but to actually construct a phrase around it, so his wand knew the context.

He would say things like _yes, make that cup turn into a plate, a round and white one, please, yes that is it_ or _don’t move, you can’t, it is safer for you to stay still, like that_ to the rat that was trying to run straight into a trap. He tried stressing the verbs and his wand was cueing in on what he wanted. His wand seemed more amenable to just listen to the words he said in japanese now. His focus and intent were better and it wasn’t as if his wand could mind read, but Hinata was more confident about the stuff he wanted to do.

But having an Wind element to practice with would be cool. Tsukishima definitely doesn’t count.

“Yeah! Daichi said at the beginning that working with you would be great for me,” Hinata said. Azumane just looked at them, sighed and said he would be there. And he was there next time.

Daichi and Suga were excited even when Azumane–Asahi, please–said this didn’t mean he would join the volleyball team. When Hinata paired up with him, Asahi sat him down and explained more about Wind element. Hinata thought he looked scary before but he had a calm presence. Even without looking at his robe Hinata would know he was a Wind elemental because gentle wind would touch him whenever Asahi got excited.

It was true that elemental magic was very much about your core’s manifestation but you could always hone your potential. Asahi also explained how, sometimes, your core could change. Something traumatic or something wonderful: any intense emotion could change someone and it would reflect their magic. He even recommended yoga to Hinata because the breathing technique helped the magic flow better in and out of Wind elementals.

Asahi showed him how to do mini tornadoes and how to feel a wind that brought rain after it and one that only wanted to playful mess up his hair. He also said, haltingly, that he stopped going to the practices and the matches because of the rumours. Asahi’s power was so great that he can manipulate one’s oxygen intake. It’s not Dark Magic per se, but students were afraid. In a game, one of his lasts, someone said–he was sure it was Sakijima but he couldn’t prove it–that they couldn’t breathe properly whenever Asahi was looking at them.

It was bullshit and the team knew. The school too, because they were the ones training him to control it. But Noya had been pissed. This had been ongoing and it reached a point that whenever they played someone, people stopped coming because they were afraid. Nishinoya started many fights because of it. So Asahi didn’t finish the school year with the team (they lost) and he wouldn’t rejoin now. Being around Hinata, though, he had an itch to join and fly as well.

Some weeks later, Hinata heard that he went to talk to Daichi to ask for his place back. He made sure to mention that his control was exceptional. Hinata also saw him approaching Noya and he left before he heard anything. Hinata didn’t know how to explain it, but the air around them was charged and he felt better leaving. Tanaka and Suga might’ve said something too, about leaving them alone.

It was also around that time that Hinata started walking, then running and then he was just _there_. Hinata didn’t know what had happened. The last thing he remembered he was in History of Magic learning about Ayakashi and the importance of contracts with one’s name and the next time he was in a corridor he had never been. Maybe it was one of the dorms, but he couldn’t be sure. It was place that reeked of something that had gone bad. Dark Magic. If Hinata were less worried, he would’ve found interesting that he could actually name the reason for why he tensed as soon as he became aware. The normalcy of the spot actually made it worse because the repulsion Hinata felt was not normal.

He was extremely glad he was in the habit of having his phone with him at all times. He didn’t want to leave the place in case something happened so he literally called the school’s secretary. He knew his voice was weird when he tried to explain where he was and why he needed help but it was hard to think with the headache that had started while he stood there.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there. But he blinks and not only the secretary and coach Ukai Sr from DADA but the Vice Principal was also there.

“Hey, Shrimpy, what did you do?” Coach Ukai Sr asked. Hinata saw the resemblance with professor Ukai.

“I don’t know. I was in class and then I needed to leave to be here,” Hinata said. Now that he said it, it did feel like a compulsion to come here specifically. As if his magic was being beckoned. Coach Ukai just looked at him.

“So you didn’t summon anything?” The Vice Principal asked without taking his eyes from the wall nearer the window that was normal but from the evil coming from it.

“No! No, of course not – no,” Hinata said quickly. He was starting to panic. Was is it even possible to summon living things? What if he had amnesia? He read a manga about this: the hero would do mean things but he would forget about them once he woke up.

“It wasn’t him, his magical signature is very different from whatever is mixed with the summoning spell,” Coach Ukai said. He started going forward, still frowning. “We should go back, take Hinata to the nurse.”

Hinata wanted to stay and understand what had happened but the secretary had this intense look on his face and coach Ukai too wasn’t very welcoming. So he nodded and they walked to the infirmary.

It happened four times over the next couple of weeks and the students had realized Hinata was the one constant in these findings. Hinata too had realized something: he wouldn’t be able to sleep on the night before, his stomach would be upset the whole day and then he would have a tugging sensation. He got used to the way his magic would spike and he would feel like the first time he awoke his magic. The need to go, now now now, intensified and he would be whenever his magic said to go, smelling Dark Magic and calling the secretary again. It was always a secluded place in the palace and Hinata wondered if Mahoutokoro had secret passages like Hogwarts. He thought that it was weird that he never saw anyone on his way there.

The school didn’t change the curfew, but the teachers would stress the need to be attentive and to come talk to them if they suspected anything unusual. Natsu and his mom weren’t the only ones worried: the team started being careful with him and Kageyama started mentioning extra practice between the two of them. Not that Hinata minded, but he knew he only offered in order to keep an eye on him.

The rest of the school students would stop whatever conversation they were having whenever he was close and that left him feeling worse. They also actively ignored him in class now. The headmaster and coach Ukai said not to worry because they knew he wasn’t responsible. His mom spoke with them and they reassured her they were taking precautions and investigating further and this wouldn’t impact Hinata’s academic standing.

This weirdness continued as he played games against Oikawa (and what a powerful and crazy jump serve he had), practice matches with Kenma’s and Bokuto’s team and as they won against Aone’s (so tall, the tallest); as he continued to go to remedial Potions and his tutoring with Kiyoko; and as he continued to lie to his mom that it didn’t bother him.

He and the team were great. He didn’t like being just a decoy. And getting blocked. But he’ll talk to Daichi to improve and practice more. They had all connected well with Asahi too and Noya was in top form and even Yamaguchi had his special technique. Yamaguchi was a weird one, Hinata thought. He’s always with Tsukishima. On the court he was unassuming, but his robes already display elemental colors and Hinata knows he’s really good in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

He’s having a good time at Mahoutokoro. Doing magic feels right. He actually enjoys going to all of his classes and it’s fine that he barely talk to his classmates. He has made friends elsewhere.

Yet everything changes when Ushijima is expelled for doing Dark Magic before summer vacation.

* * *

“What? Ushijima? No way!” Hinata said. It was impossible to believe that _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ had been expelled because he did Dark Magic. Kageyama and the team just looked at one another. No one wanted to believe it either.

Yet robes never lie and his had been as white as the first fallen snow of winter when Ushijima woke up that day. It was also the day Ushijima’s team would’ve played Hinata’s.

“He left before first period started. Some student in his dorm saw the robe and called the headmaster and the Government,” Tsukishima said. He was frowning and Yamaguchi was closer to him than usual.

“Are they sure it’s his robes?” Hinata asked.

“The robes are a primary precaution to that and it is made of special fabric. If it turned white, then he did Dark Magic. The robe is tuned with the person’s magical signature,” Daichi said.

“How did he do it?” Hinata asked. This didn’t make any sense.

Ushijima was a demon on the court but he wasn’t an actual kappa. His magic, Hinata had learned, had a relentless intention that made Hinata second guess what he wanted to do in the first place. Instead of boosting, it was as if his magic was a barrier locking Hinata to his place. He looked down on Hinata’s pink robe whenever they crossed paths–which wasn’t that often–but his glare was never evil.

Besides, Hinata hadn’t felt anything on the day before. It was presumptuous to think that he was suddenly an expert of when Dark Magic would manifest in the school, but that was what had been happening. But on the day that the news spread, Hinata had been fine and he didn’t appear anywhere near Ushijima. He wasn’t compelled. That’s why he wondered if he had indeed used Dark Magic.

“Dark Magic is about _meaning_ , so he must have done something bad,” Tsukishima said.

“Yes, but we don’t know what. That’s what the whole school is trying to figure out as well,” Suga said.

They were silent for a while. It was hard to grasp that Ushijima left just months before he would have graduated. That was all people would talk in the following weeks. No one knew which spell he cast to make his robe change colors, no one knew which student went to talk to the authorities, or why Tendo’s robe suddenly turned from a vibrant red to a dark red.

Ushijima was one of the only students on both the Quidditch team and on the volleyball team. He had had great chances of representing Japan on the next World Cup. But now coach Ukai said it was best for the students to focus on the second semester after the break, the Quidditch team would move their practice to a secret location and Aurors would come to the school investigate. Ushijima was powerful but he had never displayed any intention of actually doing Dark Magic.

Like Hinata, the school also thought it was fishy. Not that they said it like that.

The school issued a statement to the parents and the students. They would continue classes as usual and when they came back from summer break, things would also run smoothly. They had added another layer of protection on the wards so this could not happen again. Ushijima’s case was in progress but unfortunately he couldn’t stay in the school. In the future, his expulsion could change depending on the investigation’s verdict. The Aurors wanted to interview all of them and observe their routines.

It was also heavily hinted that the volleyball teams should cease their activities in order to facilitate investigation.

Ushijima and Hinata only overlapped in volleyball. And the school and the Aurors didn’t think this was a coincidence.

They didn’t want to stop. They were all getting better after multiple practices. Asahi started practicing jump serves, Noya was setting and even Tsukishima was blocking. Kageyama and Hinata too were so much better now. There were days when Hinata couldn’t hit the ball, sure, but on the days he did it was awesome. They talked and Kageyama listened to Hinata. Yet Ushijima’s expulsion changed something in them.

Hinata doesn’t know about the other teams, but Daichi got them together to revise DADA together and they discussed what has been happening. Kiyoko started joining them to give insight on what she knew and she brought Yachi along. Yachi’s English knowledge didn’t only extend to the language: she was brilliant with the historical side of it as well. They reviewed Dark Arts history, talked about spells and which one could work inside the school, when the Aurors would come, why didn’t the school know how this was happening inside its walls and raised theories on why Hinata was finding the Dark Magical spots after it had been cast.

They never said out loud Ushijima was the culprit. But after studying the theoretical knowledge on the robes, it was hard denying that Ushijima might have done something. No one from Ushijima’s team wanted to talk and by the beginning of summer vacation, they had stopped practicing completely. There was no point in winning if not winning against the best.

* * *

Summer break left him restless. Staying at home full time was weird but also good. It was frustrating for a while to use his gaming consoles but after texting Kenma he knew what to do in order for the console to accept his magic as something of his and not electrical interference. He and Natsu practiced some days together the things they had learned in school and he showed off to his mom.

He was particularly proud of his Summoning Spell. It was the one that came easiest to him. Maybe because the wind would help bring the summoned object to him or maybe because it felt like when _he_ was summoned to find the tainted spots. Whatever the case, it was as if his wand favoured the spell. He could also find any object now and he didn’t even need to close his eyes like Natsu had to.

At home things also changed. His mom had never been too protective but now she wanted to know everything before he left the house. Natsu even brought a protective charm from the temple and gave it to him “just in case, brother”. A Government official had been at his place to gather the initial information for the Aurors. They left a pamphlet detailing what to do in case he had another encounter with a dark spot. They asked lots and lots of questions, some of them about the time he didn’t even have magic. And speaking of magic, Hinata couldn’t feel any magic from them. Where they wizard-born? Could they find work at the Government then?

When he was growing up and only Natsu showed magical abilities, Hinata had learned about squibs from the kids of Mahoutokoro. He would pick her up sometimes with their mom at the pick up point between muggle and the magical world and kids could be mean. They noticed right away that Hinata wasn’t in school like her, would whisper “a _squib_ ” and laugh as they walked past him. Magic felt like humiliation then. After a while he would give excuses to not pick her up.

His mom sat him down, explained what being a wizard-born meant. Magic or not, Hinata had a place here and now. He was alive. He started playing volleyball right after and what his mom said was true: he belonged playing and he found it easier to talk to Natsu too.

When he asked his mom about the Government officials, she laughed and said: “we have to know control.” And left it at that.

He met with the team almost every day because it was strange not seeing them all the time. Hinata thought the seniors would be mad because they were denied playing one last time. Their team was good: they could win now more than lose. But Daichi, Suga and Asahi seemed fine. They would take Ennoshita aside sometimes and talk strategy for the future, or they would toss around the ball for a bit. Yet they said that Ushijima’s situation changed things for them. They were focused on life after graduation now. They also sheepishly said that if they had volleyball back, of course they would return without a second thought. But things were _different_.

Hinata’s life had been changing since his magic awoke and he knew about differences. This too was just another thing he had to adapt. Ushijima was never his favorite but he knew how to play. He was as good as the Small Giant. Their plays were not alike, but the intensity and what they made Hinata feel was the same. To be better and surpass them. Yet unlike when the Small Giant stopped, with Ushijima gone it felt disrespectful to continue playing. It felt wrong.

So they did other things together. They went to the beach one weekend. Seeing Kiyoko in a bikini was life changing. He got embarrassed when he remembered how Tanaka, Noya and he would ogle her. So disrespectful. She had shot them down fast too. She was so cool.

He also – he didn’t realize that seeing Kageyama without a shirt would affect him. Practicing sports meant that they all changed around each other. He had seen them in their underwears even. But this wasn’t like those other times. It was more than being teammates.

Kageyama wearing black shorts with the blue sea and sky behind him as his face squinted at his drink. Kageyama doing magic to splash all of them in the water. Kageyama with water dropping from his hair to his face. Kageyama bossing him around. Kageyama’s warmth when they watched side by side the fireworks as the sun set. It was like snapshots of the moments that changed the way he viewed Kageyama.

It made him uncomfortable. Thinking like that about a friend. So he made himself only watch when necessary. Only talk about volleyball and normal things. Only meet when the whole team was around. Because Kageyama was important to him and he didn’t want this to change too.

* * *

It was easier going back for the second semester. Hinata was excited to see how the school would look in winter. He was used to the schedule now and his magic was cooperating. His teachers took him aside, asking if anything had happened over the summer. He told them he hadn’t felt anything Dark since Ushijima. They were relieved. They also said that they had high hopes for him this semester. No pressure.

Without volleyball practice, the team used their time together to practice spell casting. They had started dueling as well. Hinata hadn’t been able to win any duel so far. And when he went against Kageyama it was – it was – Hinata didn’t know how to explain without blushing.

“Hinata, switch to duel with Tsukishima now,” Daichi said. Duelling Tsukishima was hard because their magic called for each other. Having the same element was like having a barrier between them, as if they couldn’t harm each other. But whenever he was paired with him, he would come out knowing another spell because Tsukishima didn’t like to repeat strategies.

“Kageyama, try controlling more your magic. Instead of boosting, try what Oikawa does: narrow the magic to a single focus instead of increasing everyone’s magic,” Suga was saying. And Kageyama frowned but he did it anyway. But Hinata could see he wasn’t trying really hard. Saying Oikawa’s name anywhere near him was not a smart idea.

But what Suga said made sense. Kageyama would use a lot of magic around them because he needed the others to do better. His magic would be stronger if he concentrated on just one aspect of a person’s magic instead of generally trying to improve it. Besides, being a Void elemental didn’t mean it was his job to do this for them.

Void certainly helped them out, but the purpose of a Void elemental was to master all the other elements. Hinata knew that once Kageyama could truly control his magic, he would reach great magical abilities. Keeping the world’s balance, receiving and transforming energy and allowing himself to just _be_ magic were all part of being a Void wizard.

Boosting them with his Void magic was taxing not only to him but to the others: it wasn’t always that they needed that push. So sometimes it didn’t help at all.

Because Hinata had been constantly practicing, his magic was brimming with energy. So Hinata shouldn’t have been confused when he transported himself to a classroom. He should’ve been prepared for the smell but this was much stronger than past times. As if the whole room was rotten.

He wasn’t alone. The student who walked around the school with a surgical mask–Sakusa–was also there, his back to Hinata. Unlike the other times he had seen him around school, there was no gold under his feet. As if his magic couldn’t influence or unite with the school’s magic. There was also no wind coming through. He heard Hinata arriving and looked at him.

His robe too had no color in them. Like Ushijima, it branded him a traitor of the wizard’s code. Hinata hadn’t seen how the other robe looked, but this made Hinata’s heart beat very fast. The white wasn’t reflecting anything. Even in its dull color, Hinata couldn’t take his eye off of it. The image of Sakusa standing in an empty classroom was even more jarring with his surgical mask.

“You should call them,” Sakusa said. Hinata looked some more and took his phone out.

This made no sense. Why would he stay here to be caught? Did he do the same thing Ushijima had? Was he responsible for Ushijima’s robe? Why did Hinata find him? Were they part of a supernatural cult?

While they waited for coach Ukai to come with the secretary, Hinata asked what has been in everyone's mind ever since someone was expelled: “What did you do?”

Sakusa didn’t reply and turned his back again. What does this _mean_?

* * *

Whatever it meant, they were not telling Hinata. He was escorted with Sakusa to the headmaster’s office, but they asked Sakusa to wait while they talked to Hinata.

He explained what had happened. And mentioned that this time it felt like he transported to the room instead of following a thread. Which shouldn’t happen because of the castle’s wards. He said that he hadn’t known Sakusa before, had barely seen him around the school. Just knew that he was one of the best ace’s around and a Void element. But that was it. Because volleyball activities had stopped, he hadn’t had the chance to play against his team.

Coach Ukai took him aside and told him to keep this quiet. The Aurors would arrive within the week and he could talk to them then. The school would try to keep this under the wraps since it would be easier to investigate. Them taking detours along the way made sense now, because Hinata was sure he didn’t see any student on his way to the headmaster’s office. Ushijima’s case was widely known now and any information arriving had to be double checked because too many people knew and the variables increased.

They notified the teachers about Sakusa’s absence and told the students he was out with a flu. No one questioned anything because Sakusa was known for missing classes for special assignments and sometimes for being sick and Hinata hadn’t said anything. Not even to Kageyama, who zeroed in on him as soon as he was back from the headmaster’s office.

Hinata doesn’t know if this was something a Void elemental notices right away or if it was because Kageyama has been paying attention to him, but in any case, Hinata had to make some stuff up about his oscillating magic. He couldn’t say he was shaken after finding another Dark spot. He thought he would be ready for this, but now he knew it was bravado. The ill intent on that room was so strong Hinata wasn’t able to eat anything for the rest of the day. He couldn’t forget Sakusa’s listless frame.

It felt wrong. His magic too was confused. Again he didn’t feel anything and why have this ability if he couldn’t predict this things?

* * *

Three Aurors arrived two weeks after Sakusa’s absence. As they crossed the entrance, everyone stopped to look at them. Their dark purple robes were a contrast with the school’s beige tatamis.

The school now knew Sakusa was also expelled: it took the weekend after Hinata found him for rumours to start. Yet people hadn’t seen Sakusa as they had Ushijima, so not a lot of students believed the golden ace could do wrong. But now with Aurors arriving, they would change their minds.

Tsukishima had mentioned, nonchalantly, that his brother would be part of the team investigating. Hinata heard the same tone he used to talk about Natsu’s abilities in Tsukishima’s voice. When Tsukishima Akiteru arrived, it was easy to spot him because he looked like Tsukishima, but with a friendlier atmosphere around him. Hopefully he was the one asking Hinata questions. Tanaka Saeko was the other Auror. Tanaka hadn’t said anything and Hinata wondered if he hadn’t because she made sure everyone knew Tanaka was her baby brother. She blew Tanaka a kiss across the room, he blushed and turned his head. Hinata had heard about her whenever Tanaka complained about something at home. But he never said that she was a badass.

Hinata wondered if Aurors recruited from the same family because he was sure he heard Tsukishima mention that his mom was also an Auror, although one that didn’t do many field missions anymore.

And the other person – he was –

Hinata thought that the next time he saw the Small Giant, Hinata would be the ace and the Small Giant wouldn’t be able to keep up with him. There were nights that he would imagine scenarios that he might casually meet the Small Giant (in a cafe, in a sports event, or playing for the same team) and introduce himself but he never thought that he would be at Mahoutokoro, representing the Japanese Government.

The Small Giant was looking straight ahead but it felt as if his magic was caressing everyone on the room, checking in and already doing an investigation.

Why was he here? Wasn’t he non-magical? There was no way that this was his twin brother Hinata would know.

The confidence as he walked to greet the headmaster, the strength on his back and his _eyes_. Those were the same as when he was on the court, Hinata was sure.

“Attention, everyone,” the headmaster said. “As you already know, the Aurors will stay over the weekend for the initial assessment. Please be most courteous and don’t hold back any information. That is all, have a good evening,” he dismissed them.

Hinata was sure he wasn’t the only one with questions. But the headmaster was leading the Aurors away, probably to his office so they could talk, and there was no opening to ask anything.

The next day, the school had released a schedule of the interview’s order. Hinata and the first years would do theirs after lunch. Hinata would be talking to the Small Giant as Kageyama talked to Saeko on the room next to his.

Hinata wasn’t hungry anymore.

* * *

The volleyball team knew he idolized the Small Giant so they kept looking at him through breakfast, as if waiting for him to snap like he did when he awoke his magic. Daichi even tried to talk to him after, but what was there to say? Apparently the Small Giant wasn’t what he said he was. Even Kageyama was closer than usual.

When it was his turn, he wanted to barf. He had gone to the bathroom twice now and he didn’t think he could actually go inside the interview room.

“Come in,” he heard. Hinata opened the door, bowed and sat down. He had the Small Giant right in front of him. The Small Giant had always been big, larger than life, for Hinata. But he was also literally taller than him, so Hinata sat a bit straighter on his chair.

“Are you really him, the Small Giant?” Hinata blurted out before the Small GIant could say anything else. Hinata wanted his life to be over and for a hole to swallow him whole. The headmaster had said to cooperate and not hinder this investigation with a random question.

He wanted to close his eyes in mortification, but he made himself look at the Small Giant. And even though his mom said Auror’s had control over their magic, Hinata could almost _taste_ his. He was Void, like Kageyama.

“I didn’t expect anyone here to ever call me that,” He said. The Small Giant hadn’t moved, but now he was really focusing on Hinata.

“My magic didn’t manifest until this year,” Hinata said awkwardly. “I was going to go to Karasuno,” and he cringed because he didn’t say _because of you_ but he knew it was obvious.

Looking at the Small Giant, Hinata became aware that the admiration he felt could also be another side of a crush. And it was so obvious, now that Hinata knew what really liking someone felt like.

“I see,” the Small Giant said. “Tell me what happened when you found Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

Hinata explained. Some of the questions were harder to answer. _What did the residual magic look like? Was Sakusa’s magic happy with the Dark Magic around the room? Did Hinata’s magic hear anything?_

The Small Giant didn’t show frustration, but Hinata was feeling as if he were failing this. His theoretical knowledge of magic didn’t prepare him for this kind of situation. How would he even know how to read a magic’s mood that wasn’t his own?

When Hinata tried to answer that last question he said that it wasn’t about hearing anything but his magic just knew and took him there. He felt like a liar when he said it felt like he Apparated to where Sakusa was because no one could do that inside the school’s ward.

When he said that, however, Hinata wanted to curl on himself over the intensity of the Small Giant’s magic analysing him. There was no other word for it: his elemental magic was examining Hinata to the point that Hinata wanted to spill his secrets.

“DId you see Ushijima the day he was expelled?”

“No, I guess I was asleep when it happened and by the time I was eating breakfast he was already gone,” Hinata said.

“How did your magic react?”

And Hinata didn’t want to answer this one. But the Small Giant won’t be left waiting.

“I didn’t like it. I felt cheated, as if my magic couldn’t reach Ushijima. I had been the one to find the other spots and I should’ve been there when Ushijima did his magic. I’m always late!” Once he said that, Hinata knew it was true. “Why do I find them? Why can’t I find them before they are done? This is hurting the castle!”

He realized he had stood up and was shouting. At the Small Giant. Who did nothing wrong. He sat down. And waited.

“When I return, we’ll meet to practice. You can call Yachi Hitoka on your way out,” the Small Giant said.

And that was that.

Kageyama was already outside, clearly waiting for him. Hinata didn’t know how to explain because even he wasn’t sure what had happened inside. He doesn’t even remember if he greeted Yachi. They walked together outside and by the time Hinata realized they were going to the court, his instincts took over and he was racing Kageyama. He wouldn’t lose. Kageyama too didn’t like to lose on any day so he was also running. They tied because this was Hinata’s life now.

Inside the team was there, waiting for them. They didn’t ask anything, said they would play a match. By the time his and Kageyama’s team won, he had forgotten why it felt wrong, like compulsion, to answer the Small Giant.

* * *

Next time the Aurors came, the weather had changed. Middle of November was bringing in the chill and sometimes the warming charm in his robe didn’t work that well. He wondered if they would have snow here. Hinata had done better in his exams this time, his magic was stable and he missed volleyball. They played for fun, and it was good, but there was no adrenaline rush when he entered the court. He played with his all, as if he were competing, but the stakes weren’t high enough. It seemed the same for the others. Hinata wondered if he would’ve been headed to Nationals with Karasuno. He’d have known by now.

Yet even without the game he was having fun making friends with the others. Hinata had wondered if they would have distanced themselves without volleyball matches, but it didn’t happen. They became closer. The seniors started giving tips not only about magic and volleyball, but also about life after school and vacation trips for the future. They even tried to give advice on girls, but it was too awkward, so they changed the subject.

Hinata almost asked Suga what to do when you liked-liked a friend. But he couldn’t find a way to make it so Suga wouldn’t know it was him. About Kageyama.

The teachers had stopped pairing them up because Hinata’s magic was cooperating. Hinata casually suggested training anyway every week as an excuse to see him. Living in the school, Hinata thought it would be easier to see him all the time but they didn’t share dorms and they had other activities after. And so much homework. Yet they managed. And maybe Hinata wasn’t reading their interaction wrong, because Kageyama had been closer than usual. He would seek Hinata out for breakfast, would manage to say bye when Hinata was going to remedial Potions and would stay longer when they managed to study together at the library.

But what then? Did he confess his feelings? Should he write a love letter? This was too confusing, so Hinata didn’t say anything and just basked in his presence.

School went back to usual. The Aurors, after those initial interviews, would speak only to a few students so life went on as usual. The expulsions were something that happened in the past and students were focusing now on winter break coming soon.

When his time to talk to the Small Giant arrived, he wasn’t the only one on edge. The team had learned what happened in his interview and were a bit worried. No one else felt any compulsion, not even Daichi who also talked to him. And no one else had been asked to practice. Asahi was the most worried: Hinata and him had been practicing yoga for a while now and they had become good friends.

“If you don’t want to go alone, you should tell coach Ukai,” Kageyama said.

“I know, but it’s just – it’s the Small Giant,” Hinata replied.

“I’ll race you there, then,” he said and proceeded to run. Not fair.

When Hinata opened the door to the same room as last time, he saw Kageyama trying to look inside. It was a normal classroom, but the desks had been taken out and inside there was one lone desk and some chairs. The Small Giant was sitting with his back to the wall, his eyes on the door but it wasn’t enough time for Kageyama to take a better look.

Inside Hinata sat waiting.

“Your report says that you Apparated multiple times when you awoke your magic,” the Small Giant said. Hinata nodded. He doesn’t say this happened on the same day of the Small Giant’s press release, but Hinata was sure he knew. “We’ll meet everyday until you get your magic right.”

“Why?”

And Hinata wondered why he would offer something when he was clearly impatient.

“You are a Precision Wizard,” was the answer. What?

“I don’t know what that is,” Hinata said. Would Hinata always feel like he didn’t know anything around the Small Giant?

“Your magic was awakened to do something specific. You can do many things, but your magic is _eager_ to do specific tasks. A Precision Wizard can do spells and hexes normally, but they will be excellent at the exact moment the wizard realizes what his magic is meant for,” the Small Giant said.

“Are you one?” Hinata asked. The focus on him was easier to handle today.

“Yes.”

Hinata asked what was the purpose of his magic when he doesn’t offer anything else.

“You locate Dark Magic. If you become powerful and skilled at controlling your magic’s need, then you might be able to revert a Dark Magic’s influence in the space it’s fixed.”

Oh.

Hinata knows he should feel validated. He knew his magic was taking him to find Dark spots, but this seemed a lot of responsibility.

“What if I can’t control it?”

“Then you’ll keep appearing at crime scenes,” the Small Giant said. And Hinata startles, because it’s true: those were crime scenes. Even though he couldn’t see the evidence for most of them, he could feel them. When he found Sakusa, he had been startled but his magic had felt content. Proud.

“Come back tomorrow after Applied Magic and we’ll start.”

Their meeting was faster than he imagined and still didn’t explain much. But now he had something to research and maybe get some answers.

Outside, Kageyama was waiting. He had Transfigured something for a chair and was levitating things around him. He turned it back when he realized Hinata was looking at him.

“So?”

Hinata shrugged. “I will come back tomorrow after class. Let’s go talk to the team.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything else but he did Conjure a ball and played with it until they reached the team.

Kiyoko knew more about Precision Wizards. Magic users so intent on one thing that they developed their magic around their need. Like the Small Giant had said, Precision Wizards didn’t need to focus on their speciality, but their magic would be better if they did. The talents of a Precision Wizards were many and finding Dark Magic wasn’t bad.

Hinata didn’t need to know more. He knew the Small Giant was one and he just wanted to know what was it that he was brilliant at. He was a Void elemental, what more did he need?

Kiyoko also said that Hinata’s robes would manifest differently. Instead of the Wind pattern, they would turn black. His training and focus would narrow down until he was great at this one thing and his robe would act accordingly. The black wouldn’t absorb light and Hinata could only think of mourning for the colors that wouldn’t show. From pink to black. It also reminded him of Karasuno’s uniform.

* * *

November slowly changed into December and Hinata could handle the Small Giant’s excessive focus on him. He learned not to tell truths as he tried to compel Hinata. That was the Small Giant’s Precision: he needed the truth. Always. His Void magic manipulated others easily and the Government took notice.

The Government wasn’t the first one, however. His powers were strong even when he was younger. Wizards on his neighborhood started to use him to do dirty business. When he was finally out, his powers were out of control. He had so much, that he was boosting people for kilometers. That was why he went to Karasuno.

He explained that Mahoutokoro and the Government made a deal. The Small Giant needed a place to practice control, needed to graduate, needed to stop for a bit. Karasuno wasn’t the first choice, but it was close to his grandmother’s house so he moved.

Hinata only knows this much because he had to know _something_. On one of their meeting, Hinata was distracted enough that when the Small Giant asked what he was thinking about, he didn’t shield himself and said: “then it was all a lie?”

He didn’t want to ask that. But he was so tired. He had always looked up to the Small Giant: volleyball was the one place he had felt at home and the Small Giant was a huge part of it. Of him. But being a Void, doing specific magic, does it mean that he used them to play on the court? Did he cheat?

Volleyball was not as important as finding the culprit for Ushijima and Sakusa’s crime. Because that was what Hinata has been training for: locating the source of the Dark Magic in school. After initial investigation, the Auros found out that Ushijima’s robe had been tampered with and that Sakusa wasn’t in the room when the magic was cast but his robe transferred the deal to him. Hinata hadn’t said this to the others, because it could take the element of surprise from the person responsible. But keeping this secret was tiring him out. He couldn’t explain properly why he was asked to train with the Small Giant without raising a lot of flags.

In their meetings, he tries to locate a Dark Magical artefact between many objects and every time it was easier. Dark Magic, at first, will feel like normal magic. But Hinata’s training showed that even when there was no rotting smell, Dark Magic left a trace on the place or thing it had touched. It’s like a hole that seems as if it’s avoided by normal magic. An absence of presence.

He’s also a master at Summoning spells now and he started learning the Teleportation spell. They touched theoretically on Apparition. His vision and focus have never been better. His robes were still pink. Apparently, even if he was pushing his magic to be fulfilled, he still had lots to learn. It was also easier to cast spells now that Hinata was more comfortable with his magic.

But his time together with Kageyama was cut short with this training. Everything was being pushed aside so he could focus on this. But Kageyama was what he missed most, even if they didn’t really do much together. It shouldn’t have mattered, this worrying about the Small Giant using magic in volleyball, but this was Hinata’s life and he doesn’t want to have awoken his magic for something fake.

“When Japan was rebuilding itself from the war, the Government passed a law that made it hard to practice magic at non-magical schools and big public venues. It was a safe space for non-magicals and it would take a strong magical person to influence its structure. Karasuno reinforced the wards and any tournament I competed had the same treatment,” the Small Giant said, _knowing_ what Hinata was asking about.

So it was him on the court those years ago on the TV. Hinata was relieved.

The Small Giant started saying more after that, but not much. He also picked up the pace of training because Winter break was coming soon and they wouldn’t meet then.

The team tried to give him space, but they too were frustrated with his absence. The excuses he was giving them were not working much and he thought that the others had an idea of what was happening but he couldn’t tell.

Even with a strained relationship, they still made plans to spend winter break together. Tanaka had been insistent, saying that none of them had girlfriends or boyfriends and should meet for Christmas Eve so they wouldn’t spend it alone. Go karaoke or something.

When he mentioned no one was dating, Hinata blushed. He wished he were. He didn’t look at anyone even when he heard Suga say he didn’t need to generalize but it would be good to meet.

Hinata met Kageyama on the day they were about to leave the school

“Why are you avoiding me?” Kageyama asked. And it wasn’t like that, at all. Hinata was always too tired to do anything after training, it was hard to hand in his assignments on time most of the days, and whenever he did have time he’d spend it with the team, Kageyama included, telling him how his training went.

“I'm not,” he replied. And Kageyama kept looking at him. So ok, he couldn’t forget Tanaka’s comment about no one dating and he felt greedy for a moment there. He wanted to date Kageyama, hold hands and stuff. But he wasn’t and Kageyama was his _friend_ so he might’ve distanced himself, like he did after that beach trip in the summer. A little bit. It wasn’t avoiding.

“You spend a lot of time with the Small Giant,” and the way he said that was ugly, like the Small Giant was at fault. And maybe he was because they were training, but it didn’t warrant an attitude. “And he isn’t even Wind element. What are you even doing with him? It’s not essential to train with him. It was fine the way it was before,” Kageyama said.

“I – training,” Hinata said. He doesn’t even know how to reply to the barb. It wasn’t essential but it was helping him improve. Which was what he had always wanted. The teachers had noticed his focus and Kageyama himself had mentioned back when he had first started his training how sharper his magic felt. What was this?

“Why do you always say that? It doesn’t feel like it,” Kageyama said. “You are keeping something from us.”

“Yes! Because I was asked to,” and Hinata was angry. He knew it was frustrating not getting answers, but the team knew he would tell if he could. It was not special volleyball training and Saeko and Akiteru were also going around school giving out tips and practicing with the clubs. So it wasn’t much of a special treatment but a necessity. And not something Kageyama needed to know. Not right now.

“Just tell me already!” Kageyama shouted.

“I _like_ you!” They both stop at this. Kageyama’s eyes are wide, mouth open, not expecting this. Hinata too, wasn’t expecting to say – “Did you _compel_ me?”

“I – I don’t –” Kageyama starts but doesn’t say anything else and Hinata felt off balance, as if his Wind wants to come and take him away, wreck the place they were at and shove Kageyama away from him.

Hinata was still waiting but Kageyama only flushed and Hinata was sure he was also red. Mixture of embarrassment and anger.

“Hey, Hinata! Let’s leave together,” it’s Lev and his greeting breaked his and Kageyama’s tableau. Hinata waited for another heartbeat and then turned away, walking towards Lev and doesn’t say goodbye like he wanted to in the first place.

* * *

The first few days of holiday were a little tense. His mom noticed his subdued mood and leaves him be. He gets permission to hang out with the team for karaoke and he doesn’t have an excuse not to go.

The room Tanaka rented was big enough for a lot of people. The karaoke set up was on one side, food on the other and places to sit. Not only their team showed up: Kiyoko and Yachi arrived together, he saw Kenma’s hair in the distance with Bokuto and even the Grand King came with Iwaizumi. Kageyama too.

Hinata was a little nervous. They hadn’t texted even when Hinata really wanted to. It was a shock to be compelled to tell truths, but Hinata was honestly relieved. Now Kageyama knew and Hinata didn’t have to feign normalcy. Hinata hoped he wouldn’t say anything because it’s not like he was expecting a reply because it wasn’t a real confession.

Kageyama knows that but he doesn’t know what he was doing with the Small Giant, which was for the best. Hinata feels that things were almost how it was supposed to be with his training and soon he might be able to help capture the student responsible. Maybe Ushijima and Sakusa can come for finals and not lose the entire school year because of this.

“Chibi-chan~” Oikawa said and Hinata tried to look brave. The Grand King didn’t tutor him those months ago, but he had stopped Hinata a few times after matches to talk to him and give him tips. Hinata thought Oikawa was keeping an eye on his magic and he wondered if Oikawa knew he was a Precision Wizard; he would appear in the guise of scolding him for something volley related but would finish his rant giving him tips about spells and a wink as he walked away. Oikawa has always been perceptive and Hinata was afraid of what he would see.

But before he could say anything else, Iwaizumi appeared and manhandled Oikawa away.

Tanaka and Yamamoto insisted he sang a song, and one quickly became three as he was having a good time. At one point they had a competition of spell casting and Daichi won. They exchanged cheap gifts as a group. He kept an eye out for Kageyama’s gift but it went to Noya (a photo frame). Hinata ended up with a keychain for his phone from Yamaguchi and Akaashi ended up with his box of chocolates. He doesn’t speak directly to Kageyama the whole night and goes home feeling strange. Missed opportunity.

The team seems to have realized something because they kept giving them looks. Yachi even tried to talk to him but it was awkward for both of them.

Before New Year, Kageyama texted him _can we meet at the burger place?_ So he showed up and was super nervous.

“Sorry,” Kageyama said. “I didn’t mean – I didn’t want to compel you.”

“Why did you?”

“It's just – Oikawa said –” Kageyama tried and it didn’t make sense. “I was jealous.”

“Of my magic?” Hinata asked and Kageyama almost avoided his eyes.

“No, idiot, of the Small Giant. You're spending a lot of time with him.”

“So what? Will you compel me every time you don’t like something I do?” Hinata asked, looking straight at him. His heart was beating so fast. Hinata has spent many months observing Kageyama and this feels different than the other times they spoke, almost what Hinata wishes.

“No! I wasn't in control. It won't happen again, ever,” he said. “I felt like the King of the Court again and I’m not like that anymore.”

There was silence. Hinata understands, but it was shitty.

“The training I'm doing with the Small Giant is important. I think it's almost ending,” Hinata offered after a while of just looking into the window. Compelling people was not Dark Arts, not like Imperius and more like Veritaserum. “We’d have time then.”

Kageyama nodded and some of the tension he was carrying leaves. Hinata was aware that he too felt lighter.

On their way to the station, they were close enough that they could hold hands. Hinata made sure to bump his hand to Kageyama’s until they parted ways. They texted every day until they went back to a new school semester.

* * *

“You’re more aware now,” the Small Giant said. Hinata preened because it was true, he has been able to find Dark artefacts easier and whenever he enters a room that has a Dark spot he was immediately wary. “Your break must have been productive.”

Hinata stopped like someone had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. The Small Giant can’t know him and Kageyama are whatever it is that they are. They started holding hands and it was so innocent Hinata isn’t sure why he blushes so hard whenever their palms touch before lacing their fingers together. They haven’t officially confessed anything to one another, but they were more than friends now. And it feels great.

Now that Kageyama knew Hinata liked him, Hinata wasn’t as tense as he was. His attention wasn’t divided anymore on trying to read any signal from Kageyama and training with the Small Giant.

“Yeah, something like it,” Hinata replied and focused again on the exercise.

There was no snow on Mahoutokoro, but the room he trained in was always cold. As if someone left a window open and the winter’s breeze stayed inside the room. The Small Giant said that Dark Magic would take the energy from the place and Hinata wondered if this was like when a Dementor was near.

Ever since the Aurors came, Hinata hasn’t felt Dark Magic in the school. He wondered if this meant that Ushijima and Sakusa really did do something to be expelled and now that they were away, there was nothing left for the school to worry. Saeko and Akiteru, and sometimes even the Small Giant, started eating with the rest of the school and no one was surprised anymore if any of them showed up at their class to observe. They never said anything but even if the students couldn’t feel their magic because of their control, they were never unaware of the three.

February arrived and so did Valentine’s decoration and the never ending smell of chocolate around the dorms. His mom and Natsu always gave him chocolate on the day and he would give something back on White Day. He wanted to ask someone if he was supposed to give something to Kageyama, but no one knew about them and Hinata didn’t know if Kageyama actually liked chocolate. So he didn’t ask anyone but he bought a small box with three rounded chocolates just in case.

“Hey, let’s go,” Kageyama said and pointed to the castle’s main entrance.

They hadn’t acknowledged it was Valentine’s day, but they did make plans to spend it together. They walked around the Quidditch pitch and held hands when no one was around. Hinata’s palm was sweaty because they were walking towards the observation deck. It’s the preferred spot for couples because the sea stretches below them and the castle shadows itself under clouds. Uncharacteristically, there was no one there. Hinata thought this would be filled with couples. He saw plenty of gift giving and confessions today.

Hinata will not question their luck. He has never kissed anyone before. Not seriously. When he was at Yakigaoka, he would go to mixers and sometimes he’d chastely kiss a girl but it never turned into anything. Yet Kageyama and he have stolen enough glances for Hinata to know the next step. His stomach was squirming, butterflies rolled inside him and he wanted to puke. He felt his cheeks flushing and he makes an effort to look at Kageyama’s face. He can’t avoid when his eyes track Kageyama’s lips. Their hands are gripping tight but Hinata doesn’t know how to take the last step or what to do with his hands after and Kageyama’s eyes hasn’t left his and they’re coming closer –

They Apparate.

They’re inside his training classroom. Kageyama hasn’t learned how to shield properly from Dark Magic so he falls to the floor. Hinata’s training is paying off because he wards the room and locks in on the magic’s signature. He can follow it to it’s owner. He looks around and there’s nothing different and, like the other times, there’s no one there. Kageyama has risen and he seems under control, scanning the room around him. He’s frowning and he has his wand out, but they haven’t covered much about this in DADA.

Even with the rumours around the school and two students expelled, the curriculum hadn’t changed. Hinata thinks about talking to the secretary about this.

Hinata takes his phone out. “It’s happening. I’m in the training room,” he says to the Small Giant. Even at moments like this he can’t believe he has the Small Giant’s actual phone number. Kageyama doesn’t say anything and doesn’t seem surprised when the Small Giant appears a few minutes later by the door, not entering.

“Let’s go, the tracking spell won’t last long,” he says, turning back again.

Hinata leads. His magic was so content, like a cat who managed to sleep on the perfect patch of sunlight. His stomach is so upset now he can’t believe he didn’t realize what the feeling meant when he was with Kageyama.

The Small Giant must have done something, because the students pay them no mind, as if they’re not there. They move from the classroom, to the dining hall, to the men’s dorms and Hinata knows where they’re going because he practiced volleyball in the court almost every day before they couldn’t. There’s a team practicing, even though there won’t be any match soon.

Hinata doesn’t know how they haven’t reacted to the Dark Magic in the room. The whole gym smells of rotten egg and there’s this fog-like _thing_ surrounding the court.

Maybe they hear Hinata and the others approach or maybe it’s the Small Giant’s magic casting a barrier on the court but whatever it is, they have realized they’re there. And the thing doesn’t change its shape but Hinata can see white eyes and the evilest intent he has ever felt.

Saeko and Akiteru have also arrived and the Aurors were making a physical barrier by positioning themselves in a triangle formation, the Small Giant with his back to the main door. Hinata’s excitement of being able to track them was gone and he was only feeling dread. He hasn’t dueled for real and he’s shaking a bit. The thing seems to be circling the barrier, trying to find an opening.

Inside is Daishou’s team, surprised at the turn of events.

When Hinata finally managed to start normal conversations with the Small Giant, he asked him again what he would do with the Dark Magic he found. Finding everything Dark Arts was the first step of making his magic content, of achieving his full potential. But they didn’t really train what he was supposed to do after finding it besides warding it.

Apparently he was supposed to do nothing.

While Hinata was anxiously thinking about strategies and things he could try, coach Ukai and the headmaster arrived with other Aurors behind them. They disarmed the students and they escorted them out. No one says anything and maybe they’ve been expecting this. The Small Giant, Saeko and Akiteru trap the thing in a small container. Hinata doesn’t even know how because they did it non-verbally.

There’s no duel and no one gets hurt and Hinata should be thankful but he can only think that this was too easy. He’s feeling useless even though his magic has settled because they found the spot.

“Come with me,” the Small Giant orders him and he follows. They don’t speak until they’re back to their training classroom. There’s Dark Magic residue but the Small Giant waves his wand and there’s nothing.

“Thank you,” the Small Giant says. “We already knew which students were involved with Ushijima Wakatoshi and Sakusa Kiyoomi’s robe tampering but we needed them to reveal themselves. Your magic found them in the moment they felt they could relax, which is what we needed.”

“Ah...What was the magic before, in this room?” Hinata asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say. Right. _Of course_ Aurors knew who were behind this. They were Aurors and knew how to solve cases and had control and Mahoutokoro students could be good, but they were still only that: students.

“It was the demon’s magic. I talked loudly at breakfast today that the room wouldn’t be occupied but tomorrow I had big plans and they took the bait. The demon cast his magic so that if I did step inside the room, I’d have ended in the hospital. But now that it’s imprisoned, it was easy to break the curse without repercussions.”

“Demon?!” What, wow. Hinata can’t believe there was an actual _demon_ inside the school.

“Daishou summoned him and made a contract almost at the beginning of the semester,” the Small Giant says.

“In exchange for his soul?”

Hinata knows he was new to magic but if the mangas and TV series were correct, then there’s always a something for the demon to gain and it's usually someone's soul.

“We still need to finish our report,” the Small Giant says without answering anything, and it’s as if Hinata were back on the first day they spoke. The intensity was back, along with the closed off vibe. “I’m recommending you to special summer training next year with coach Ukai. With his training, you should be able to register as a Precision Wizard before you graduate.”

“Right, thank you,” and it comes out almost as a question because seriously. Hinata needs a minute to understand everything that happened today.

“Then I’ll take my leave,” the Small Giant says and was already turning to leave.

“What? Wait! I have so many questions,” Hinata says.

The Small Giant looks back, sighs and says: “This is still an ongoing investigation. You don't have clearance. What I will tell you is that things will be back to normal and hopefully you won't have to worry about Dark Magic inside the school.” And he leaves.

* * *

Hinata told the team what had happened with Kageyama’s help. Hinata was worried he wasn't supposed to say anything, but the school’s network was as quick as it has always been. Before he even spoke to the whole team later that day, people knew. Someone had said something and the older students were aware of the demon summoning and that the volleyball team was somehow connected. They didn't have names but everyone was saying that Ushijima and Sakusa would come back.

While explaining to the team what had happened, Kageyama said his Void magic was ready to boost Hinata’s had he decided to duel against that demon. And Hinata felt better, because he didn’t want to be left alone dueling a demon.

Thought the rumor mill they later learn that Daishou had really wanted a Government job after school but his marks weren't that impressive. Ushijima and Sakusa were up there in the top three along with Kiryu.

This was crazy because Hinata couldn't believe Daishou would've summoned a _demon_ for this.

“He did all of this for a _job_?” He asks Daichi and the third years when they learn about this information.

“There's a pressure as third year. An extra one if you want to enter the Government because it is really competitive. Especially the Tokyo headquarters. Fortunately we three have other offers to consider.” Daichi says.

It's still crazy. What Hinata had wanted the most in his life, besides doing magic like Natsu, was to compete at Nationals with Karasuno. He knows he would've done anything to get him and his team there. But not actually summoning a _demon_.

Besides, there was no point in being the best by cheating.

Hinata kept thinking things around school would change after but Mahoutokoro was the same. Student rushing to get their studying done, plans for next semester and the preparations for White Day before the closing ceremony.

Kageyama’s chocolate were still in his robe’s pocket. After Valentines they still got together and talked a lot and randomly texted each other. They were officially dating. They didn’t hide their hand holding, Kageyama confessed and Hinata gave a reply. But no kiss.

Hinata was maybe obsessing about it.

He keeps thinking about it. Hinata’s not subtle when he’s always looking at Kageyama’s lips. He has even jerked off while thinking about it and more, but all this thinking is not going anywhere. Hinata has been very forward when he wants something but something is preventing him from taking the first step. He knows he's being silly but it will be his _first kiss_ with Kageyama. Besides, Kageyama has been very polite and attentive, showing he’s committed but not going further than prolonged hugs.

On White Day, they exchange their Valentine’s chocolates because of course Kageyama had also bought him chocolate. Even when he didn’t know they were official. Hinata’s blushing while he goes for a cheek kiss when he decided instead for a peck on the mouth as thank you. They’re both surprised, but then Kageyama was pulling him closer. They kiss again, closed mouthed and Hinata finally closes his eyes. One, two, three times and they’re pulling apart.

“Yeah?” Hinata asks and Kageyama nods and they go for it again.

Hinata feels warm and not because Kageyama was holding him close and Hinata had his hand holding Kageyama’s shirt underneath his open robe. It’s just that kissing Kageyama does feel like drinking hot tea in a cold day. He has no thinking capabilities but this is nice and better than he imagined.

When he opens his mouth a bit, Kageyama’s mimicking him, he thinks it was a good idea to prepare himself and chew a mint gum on his way to meet Kageyama. It’s refreshing but also electric.

They kiss and kiss until they realize it’s almost curfew. They part ways before heading to their dorms and they steal a couple more kisses before actually separating. Hinata can’t stop grinning when he reaches his bed.

He has some texts on his phone, but Kageyama’s the only one that says _will be dreaming of you again today_

And Hinata sleeps happier than he has ever been.

* * *

It felt monumental before they kissed, but now it feels like an extension of who they are. They haven’t gone further even when Hinata was not the only one showing evidence of their feelings but it’s great like this too.

While he’s learning how Kageyama likes to be kissed and touched, the school year comes to an end. The investigation must have been completed because Ushijima and Sakusa return, their robes the same as they were before everything. And even away from school those months they still manage to stay on the top three in Mahoutokoro’s ranking after finals. The two of them doesn’t seek Hinata to talk even though everyone knows he’s responsible for finding Daishou. It is better this way because Hinata doesn’t know what he would say. Daishou and the others were absent but no official ruling yet about their involvement in Dark Arts.

They have a farewell get together. Asahi cries when he and the third years say their goodbye. It will be weird not seeing them around school. He knows they’ll still meet and that they will travel as a group together soon, but it’s still hard to see them go.

Hinata is used to changes so he’s also excited for next year. His magic has never been this stable. Maybe his robe will have changed colors and maybe he will be great during training next summer vacation. They’ll definitely go back to volleyball practice. Whatever the case, he’s content now that things have calmed down and that he’s where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://anembrace.tumblr.com/) in case you're curious.


End file.
